When I Look At You
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: Draco and Hermione. Their relationship Fifth year through late life.


**The song is When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus. It was in the Movie the Last Song which I just went and saw and it was amazing! But the book was **_**a lot **_**better.**

_Everybody needs inspiration _

_Everybody needs a soul_

Sometimes, when we couldn't sleep, we'd just sit, side-by-side, for hours and talk. Sometimes I would teach you things, other times you would say things to make me laugh. In some ways, I breathed my soul into you, giving you life. In a time where the world was suddenly a much depressing place I had one sunny spot. Even though you were technically my enemy, you still deserved a soul.

_A beautiful melody when the nights so long _

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

After a while, we got bored with just sitting so we would meet in the Room of Requirement. The room would almost be empty except for a piano, a couch, and the two of us. All the night we would take turns playing the piano. But sometimes, you wouldn't show up. The next night, you would tell me that your life just wasn't easy at that time. I didn't quite understand what you meant, but I didn't question you.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart _

_When there's no light to break up the dark _

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

The first time I saw Ron and Lavender snogging, I couldn't sleep. I went to the Room of Requirement. The room was dark and dreary that night, kind of like it knew that my world was crashing around me. I'm positive Ron knew how much I liked him, but that didn't stop him from kissing Lavender. It seemed like the night was dark, but the moon was full. And then, you were there, without me even owling you and telling you I needed to talk to you.

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_And I can't find my way home anymore _

_That's when I, I, I look at you _

One night, we met out on the shore of the lake. It was just after a rainstorm and the water was really high. I was majorly depressed when you found me; I'd seen Ron and Lavender nearly naked (not a pretty sight). I was lost and seemingly alone. Harry and Ginny were always busy with Quidditch or meeting with Dumbledore or with Dean Thomas. You were my only confidante. Even though I was the one who breathed life nto you, you gave it back to me.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

When I passed you in the halls, I always looked at you. You would look bossy and arrogant around a huge group of friends, but if it was just you, Blaise and Pansy you looked calm and forgiving and really peaceful. That's also what you'd look like when we had our middle of the night meetings. When it's just the two of us you actually call me by my first name, Hermione, instead of Mudblood or muggleborn filth. When we're together, you look at me and just see plain old me. At night we fit together perfectly, like it is natural for us to be with each other.

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

Toward the end of the year, we started meeting more and more. Not just every night, but also during breaks and during lunch and sometimes at dinner. We were almost always in each others company. My friends weren't suspicious. Ron was busy with avoiding his Lav-Lav. Harry and Ginny knew I was trying to avoid Ron and Cormac McLaggen who wouldn't leave me alone Eventually, we were ony apart for a few classes of the day.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Finally, that terrible and final night for us came. The night that you brought Death Eaters into the school. Harry and Dumbledore had practically just left when I ran up to meet you in the Astronomy Tower. You have tears in your eyeswhich I find strange. Draco Malfoy never cries. I ask you one simple question, "What's wrong?" and you spill your heart out. You tell me that Voldemort is forcing you to kill Dumbledore, he's making you fix the Vanishing Cabinet to bring Death Eaters into the school. You finish talking and I feel so sorry and sad and scared for you that I end up kissing you. After several moments in Heaven, you pull away from me and say you have to go. You tell me to stay safe. Before you vanish from my sight, you whisper three beautiful words, "I love you."

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

At Dumbledore's funeral, all I could do was think of you. I cried the entire funeral for Dumbledore and for you. I couldn't believe I hadn't had the chance to tell you that I love you, too.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

After months and months of sleeping in tents, starving and freezing, I finally see you again. I get to see your Manor, but not how I would have chosen. Fenrir Greyback's yellowed, disgusting nails biting into my arm and his rancid breath on the back of my neck was never part of my expectations. First, I see your Father. Then he calls you over. I figure I must be dreaming. It can't possibly be you!? Next thing I know, your insane Aunt Bellatrix is hitting me with crucio after crucio, screaming at me to give her information. My head is pulsing, colors are moving every where, completely disorienting me.

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

It gets harder and harder to breathe. I look over at you, pleading with my eyes. You look terrified, conflicted. Bellatrix cackles and I hear Harry and Ron shouting and screaming spells. The chandelier overhead falls and your face is scratched up bu the shards of glass. Dobby materializes and beofre he apparated me and Ron away. I whisper, "You're still beautiful, Draco." As if you heard me, you look up at me with the pain evident on your face. All I want to do is run over to you and gather you in my arms, absorbing all of your pain.

_Yeah, yeah_

So many things happen in the next few weeks. Harry, Ron, Griphook the Goblin, and I plan to break into your Aunt Bellatrix's Gringotts vault., Everyone else in the cottage know something is going on, but they don't know what.

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

My Golden Trio returns to Hogwarts just to find the diadem of Ravenclaw. We manage to sneak into the grounds and I can't help thinking that the place looks like a dump. A glimpse through a window reveals that the lake is filled up with and over with slimy green water. The grounds are three-fourths mud and the sky is a dark, ugly grey. The corridors are darker than they ever were before. _This _Hogwarts isn't my home. _This _Hogwarts is too dark and sad and empty to ever be my home. Forever later, we are in the Room of Requirement and I'm hit with a wave of nostalgia. I remember all of the time that we spent in here, laughing and playing the piano. I can almost hear the sweet harmony echoing through the towers of junk. Before Crabbe and Goyle could catch up, you found me. I smiled wider than I ever thought possible. You gathered me into a hug and then you kissed me with so much passion. I finally told you that I loved you, too. I drannk all of you in. You'd changed so much since I'd last seen you in my delusioned state. You seemed stronger and more experienced. I remembered that Voldemort had probably tortured you terribly after we escaped from your Manor. I profusely apologized. We kissed again and then you turned around and began attacking my two best friends and me to keep us safe. Hours and hours later, I see you again. You're happy and safe with both of your parents. I'm happy that you're happy.

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear, just like a dream to me_

Nineteen years later, I'm at Kings' Cross Station with my loving husband and two beautiful children. Harry and Ginny are standing next to me and Ron with their three adorable children. The children were debating what house they were going to be sorted into. I felt a familiar prescense about twenty feet away and I turned my head just as my husband said, "Look who it is." You were standing there with your wife and son, Scorpius. The steam surrounding your family makes you look as if you're stepping out of one of my dreams. For a minute, I forget that we're both married and that we both have children. I hope that for just one second we could be together again. I flashback to the inspirational talks, the piano, the laughs, and the kiss. I smile at you and I see a flicker of a smile grace your features but then it disappears.

The trains whistle blows and I look down at my beautiful, smart Rosie. She looks just like me. I glance back over at you and your son and I swear he looks just like you. I begin to wonder if maybe,

just maybe,

our children could have what we almost had.

**Dramione is one of my favorite pairings, but sionce it really didn't work out my favorite is Rose/ Scorpius and there is a bit of that in here! Please review! **


End file.
